Tenten's Secret
by Feather's Shadow
Summary: A NejiTenten fic! 'Screams. That’s all her mind kept playing in her head, as she walked threw the forest, leaving her village. She was covered in blood from head to toe.'Might turn into M there's more than just Romance and Suspense.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Ok** **people I'm gunna still up date on my other story but, this story came to me and well Neji/Tenten is my favorite pair.** **Now you can review if you want too but, no matter how many reviews I get I'll still up date, but the reviews might encourage me a bit more to up date. Oh but I am going to need peoples help, I need songs you people made up on your own for something in the story, you'll figure out what in chapter 2, other wise I won't be able to up date, And if you have a song don't put it in your review give it to me threw a private message please.** **Oh, and of course I'll show who wrote the song or if the don't want to be recognized then I won't show their name. And I need help on a title! Oh and don't expect all chapters to be this long, the next 6 chapters are going to be short. I think. If I took an idea someone else already had I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I thought of this on my own day-dreaming in class. I also forgot the 5th Hokage's name…PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. T-T**

Text writing

"Talking"

'_Dreams or flashbacks'_

'_**Inner person'**_

'Thinking'

**(Me)**

**(Setting change)**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye.**

_'Screams. That's all her mind kept playing in her head, as she walked threw the forest, leaving her village. She was covered in blood from head to toe, but no not her blood the ones she chose to kill's blood, the other half, she let live were back there alive but…just barley. She smirked, that little 7 year old smirk so many feared now, as her cocoa colored eyes gleamed in delight.'_

Tenten shot up in bed sweating and panting her eyes large like an frightened deer right before it was ran over. Tenten sighed and calmed down. '7 years and I still haven't finished it,' Tenten sighed again, then looked at her clock. 11:00A.M she stared at it then…

"The. Team. Is. Going. To. Kill. Me," **(Ha you thought she was going to scream didn't you.)** and she shot into the shower, did a record of 4 minutes **(I did that once)**, shot out, quickly dressed, got all her weapons,** (still don't know how she hides them. Oh and her outfit is the same just her shirt is blue not pink. I. HATE. Pink. Her hair is also different it's in a single regular bun, and she has 2 strips in her face down to the base of her neck.)** and she didn't have time to eat so she headed straight to the training grounds.

**(Training grounds)**

When Tenten got there Neji was meditating with a BIG stress mark on his forehead. But Gai and Lee were the reason why she stopped. Gai-sensei and Lee were looking for her on the edge of the training grounds calling her name… and looking for her like they would find her under a rock. 'I have weird teammates,' Tenten thought as she accidentally let out a sigh, her eyes widened, and 'Oh crap'

Neji opened his eyes into a glare strait to Tenten. On the other hand Gai-sensei and Lee looked over to her with tears running down their eyes and ran over and…hugged her?

"OH TENTEN WE THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO YOU!" they yelled together.

"Well now that she's here may we get started." Neji said coldly. "Oh yes well, Lee and I are doing 1,000 laps around Kohana but, you two can spar," he said and ran off with Lee.

**(After the spar I'm to lazy. Neji: winner- no scratches Tenten: Loser- really banged up on the ground.) **

"Tenten, you're weak. Just go home to your happy little family; you're not fit to be a ninja," Neji said in his coldest voice he's ever used…it made Tenten flinch. 'If only you knew Neji,' Tenten now on her knees bent her head down and it took on a dark look and said, "Fine," almost as if she growled it. She got up and walked away without Neji seeing her face.

**(Tenten's apartment)**

When Tenten got home she was alone. She told everybody threw out the years she hade a great family with love and care but, when people asked to meet her parents she would always say they were on vacation, then they'd ask why she didn't go with them and she always responded by saying, "Because my duty is here in Kohana." No one ever figured out it was a lie, Tenten was disowned by her parents, and she despised them.**(back to the story…I mean that is part of the story it's just we're going to when Tenten walked in the house)**

Tenten's apartment was _small_, and all the painting was white. Her kitchen was small, it had a stool at the counter where she ate, a lamp on the counter, the counters were yellow, she hade to do the dishes and clothes in the sink by hand, and her stove was black **(imagine a old time stove)**. The living room was on the other side** (yes there was no wall separating the kitchen and living room.)**, there were only 2 things, an old torn up reddish/brown love seat, and an old lamp cracked in some places. There were 2 doors in the living room the right door led to her bathroom. You could barely stand in it. **(Imagine a very bad conditioned bathroom.)** The left door leads to her bedroom, it was plain. She had a very small closet that all her clothes could fit into it. She used an old blanket and pillow in the corner of the room as her bed, a alarm clock that doesn't have an alarm clock, and beside that is a old white lamp.

Tenten went to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

_**(Flash back)YAY!**_

'_BAM! A 4 year old's back slammed into the bloodied wall next to a dead body "Tenten you're weak, you're not fit to be a ninja," the boy who threw Tenten into the wall said. "Yea, so stop dreaming. You couldn't even save that girl's life, dum ass," another said. Tenten ran off crying.'_

_**(End flash back)**_

Tenten looked at herself and saw she was crying, again. She slammed her fists into the mirror shattering all over herself. She fell to the floor, curled up into a ball and cried for an hour until she couldn't cry anymore. She looked around herself and saw her blood polling on the floor and all over the sink.

Tenten went into her bedroom and took out the 1st aid kit from the closet, bandaged her cuts, with a bored look on her face. She then took off her clothes and put on a big t-shirt and short-shorts, got ready for bed, pulled out then same style of clothes just the shirt was forest green and the cargo pants were black, then after that she pack her weapons and clothes in a backpack, and went to bed.

**(The next day)**

Tenten woke up the next day, got ready, and headed to the Hokage tower.

When Tenten got to the Hokage tower and asked to see the Hokage and was sent back because she wasn't busy.

Tenten knock on the door and heard a faint, "Come in," and walked in. Surprisingly she wasn't drunk.

"Hello Hokage-sama."

"Hello Tenten. What brings you to my office at 5 o-clock in the morning?"

"Hokage-sama I've come here to ask of a few years off for a vacation," Tenten said hoping for the best.

"And why is that Tenten?"

"I do not wish to tell you." The Hokage looked into Tenten's eyes and saw she had a deeper reason to wanting to leave and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Very well Tenten, I'll grant you 6 years, but what do you want me to tell your friends?"

Tenten relaxed and answered, "You can tell them the truth I'm going on a vacation and you can tell them the truth about my 'happy little family'."

The Hokage looked at Tenten surprised then calmed down and took on a look of understanding. "Very well, see you in 6 years, and good luck Tenten."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," with that said Tenten left Kohana to an island only she and her family knew about but, her family never dared step near. The next day the Hokage told the whole village about Tenten's 'happy family' and her vacation. Everyone couldn't believe Tenten lied to them all these years and the bout it.

**A/n: So how was it? Don't forget I need help. C YA TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! BYEBYE!**


	2. Author Note

Hey people,

Sorry this isn't a chapter but it is important. I'm going to California to meet my new niece Annabelle she was born on September 19, 2006. YAY I'M AN AUNT! Sorry had to get that out but I'm NOT old, I'm under 15 years old. Anyway I won't be able to up date my stories I'll only be able to read stories…maybe, BUT I will be writing the story in my book so when I get home I can just type it and then put it up. Again I haven't gotten any songs from people and I NEED THEM REALLY BAD! I could see if my friend Jackie would let me use some of her songs but it's not a guarantee **_(S/P?)_ **and I need a co-writer to help me with my stories if there is anyone who wants to just send me a private message. Oh and I'm heading out to California on Friday, I just have a book report due on Thursday and I haven't even started. OMFG I'M GONNA BE IN SO MUCH TROBLE IF MY DAD FINDS OUT AHHHHHHHH!T-T Anyway I'll up date sometime next week but not any time before Thursday. I'm coming back Wednesday but I got to type it. Any ways see later.-


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey people I have finally decided to up date this story, but not The Dark Ninja cuz I can't think of anything so sadly I might take it down, but I'll explain all of that in a A/N for it. Oh and I have big news to say for this story. **

**I have found a new co-writer and song writer so I don't need any help with that anymore. I'll say who the are in an author note cuz they earned one but fist I'm telling them this way cuz I can't contact them here it is, you 2 need to e-mail me! **

**Now that that is clear here is the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**_(Scene change/person's P.O.V)_**

_Letters_

Text

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'**_Inner thinking'_**

**(Me)**

**Chapter 2: 1st year of Tenten's "vacation"-Opening the power… again**

**_(3rd person P.O.V)_**

Tenten looked around her. Trees were littered with weapons; none of them had missed their targets. _'Now that I have wasted all my energy I can now concentrate on awakening my blood-line limit' **'Hmmm, you better awaken it soon or you've wasted 6 years for nothing.'** 'Shutit. I know that and you are me and you pushed me into doing this, dumb ass.'_ She didn't get an answer so she signed and got into a meditate position.

**_(3 weeks later)_**

Tenten who was still meditating opened her eyes, she smirked a cold satisfied smirk while her eyes took on the same glint. "Finally I've found it."

'**_So try it now, but just a hum. Don't need to go and blow up the whole island sense you can't control it anymore.'_** Tenten started to hum and before she knew it a tree behind her blew up. She grinned. _'Oh how I missed this power.' **'If you've missed that, then wait**_** _until you master it'_**_ 'I need someone's help though.' **'Then ask him to help you'** 'But what if he says no.' **'Do you want your father getting stronger than you?'** 'No and sense I know what you're going to say next… I'm going..'_

Tenten stood up looking around herself, "Who's there!" "You know they say talking to yourself is the first sign of going insane." Tenten relaxed. "It's good to see you again…Dario." "You've changed Tenten," said Dario walking out of the shadows. His hair went down to his shoulders and was blond and had dark blue eyes of a true hunter. He wore baggy black pants, a shirt with the sleeves ripped off showing off his muscle scared arms, black ninja shoes, and he had a Katana around his waist. "You've gotten weaker. I can actually read your mind. My Soyjaku eyes could never do that before."

"I know. Dario I forgot how to spell-sing, I was wondering if you could train me… at least train me to be physically and mentally ready I'll have to teach myself new songs?" Said Tenten. "I told you if you left the demon world you'd forget how to use it but, yes I'll teach you if that is what you wish for," said Dario. "Start running around the island, I know just by looking at you you'll need to work on that." Tenten nodded and headed off knowing what would happen if she protested.

_**(With the Kohana People)**_

"WAAA, WE MISS TENTEN!!!!" Yelled Gai and Lee. The rookie 9 and Gai's team **(Excluding Tenten)** were at the Ramon Bar** (In my fic it's a restaurant) **eating…OMG RAMON!!! **(Haha had to do that.)** Everyone has been a little less happy sense Tenten left for her "vacation." "I just can't believe she lied to use though!" Yelled Sakura. "Yea, I mean we're her friends it's not like we'd push her away," said Ino. "If she lied to us about that, then who knows what else she lied to us about or hiding," said Kiba.

"You know what. Now that I think about it, when I was younger I was always depressed about never knowing who my parents were. That is until Tenten can and cheered my up by telling my that sometimes it's better to never even know them then knowing or living with them." Naruto paused for a second then continued. "Do you think that has something to do with that?"

"Maybe, it just sounds like Tenten just fought with her parents a lot when she was younger I mean we never did know her back then," said Shika. "Will you all just shut up. You all talk as if she's died. Besides she's weak why would you worry over her?" Said Neji as he stood to leave but paused as Gai started to talk. "You know Neji, you may think she's weak but, she's not. She puts up with your training, you lectures, and your insults. Not only would I not call her weak but, if I were you I'd call her a true friend, maybe even more. She's always there for you, more than anyone else Neji. Think about that." With that Neji walked away.

_**(5 months later/ With Tsuende)**_

Tsuende sat at her desk until a beautiful white bird with a black feathered head, under wings, and 2 long black feathers for a tail holding a letter in its beak landed on her desk. It dropped it on the desk and flew away. _'I wonder who this is from.' **'It better not be more paper work.' her inner said grouchily. **_The letter went like this.

_Dear Tsuende-sama,_

_Thank you again for letting me go. By now I know you know that I'm not on vacation, but actually training. Let me guess , my friends are wondering if they can trust me any more right? Ha I knew that was going to happen. Anyway right now I'm on an island training. I have as sensei his name is Dario, I suspect you know he's a demon but, let me tell you now. He's helped me in the past and I can trust him ok, I'll be alright. Oh, and I hope you and the village are doing well. The birds name that gave you this letter is Mara. I saved her along with a fox named Sage you'll meet when I come back. Well got to go, Dario wants to train I'll send you another letter next year. Ja ne! _

_-Tenten_

_P.S. Mara and Sage can fight in batle I'm so happy!_

Tsuende smiled. _'I'm glade you're doing well Tenten.'_ Tsuende looked out the window. _'Where ever you are.'_

**A/N: End chapter and so many questions unanswered.**

**Why doesn't Tenten want to get weaker than her dad?**

**What's this about Tenten being in The Demon World?**

**How has Dario helped Tenten in the past?**

**How many more questions are there to come?**

**Find the answers in the next chapters to come.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I can't believe I'm actually updating this story! Sorry it took so long and Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Oh and I'm gunna make you wait a while to see Tenten's Blood-limit but, you all should have an idea of what it is though. I could also use some help in finding a name for Tenten's blood-limit too. Thanks and enjoy the chapter.**

_Dreams_

**(Scene change/person P.O.V)**

"Talking"

Text

_Letters_

'_Thinking'_

'_**Inner thinking'**_

**(Me)**

**Chapter 2: Second year- The birthday presents**

**(Kohana)**

Gai's team was at the training grounds when Naruto jumped out of a tree. "Hey guys! What you doing! Well that doesn't matter. All of the rookie 9's and I are going to Tenten's place to see what it looks like and then getting her new stuff for when she gets back! Want to come!?!?!" Yelled/asked Naruto.

"That is a great idea Naruto! Youth is burning wildly inside you!!!!!! We shall come!!!! Neji you have to come as well." said Gai. "Hn." Said Neji. _'When are these people going to forget her?' _The group got up and when behind an ally. "Alright we got the keys now lets go her address is apartment 562C on Calico st."

**(When they get to her apartment)**

Shikamaru unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Shit." "What is it Shika?" asked Ino. Shika stepped to the side and Kiba said, "we're gunna have to do more then redecorate." Everyone stepped inside and started looking around. All of a sudden they heard a scream and looked towards Sakura who was at the bathroom door. Kakashi Gai and the other sensei's walked over to her and looked into the bathroom to see blood all over the floor and sink and the mirror shattered. "Sakura can you see who's blood this is?" asked Kakashi. "Yeah." Sakura bent down and put her hand to the blood and then shot up. "It's Tenten's." she said.

**(Neji's P.O.V)**

"It's Tenten's." _'Hn. So she's weaker then I thought.'** 'Something still doesn't feel right though.'** 'Hn.'_

**(Regular P.O.V)**

"Well let's get it cleaned up and get stared." Said the girl sensei.**(Help with the names of the sensei's would be nice!)**

**(With Tenten)**

"_You fucking worthless bitch! You're weak! Worthless! And a slut!" A little 5 year old's father yelled as he kicked her side and smashed her head into the wall so she couldn't breathe. "You and your siblings are all the same!" He said as he split open the back of her head while the girl let out a yelp of pain. "Now wasn't that game fun?" asked the father as he walked out._

Tenten woke up as she felt someone shake her and she flipped up and smashed the person into the tree with a plain katana to his throat. "What." She snapped. Dario smirked. "Well that's a pity. It's your time of month on your birthday. Happy birthday by the way." "Shut it D. I'm not in the mood." "I know, I know. You had a dream again." He said as he held out a present to her. Tenten sighed as she took the present and opened it. Her jaw dropped when she saw what it was. The present was a katana. Its blade was made out of a blue Crystal with a curved point at the end. On the blade in-scripted in black was _Heaven's Death_. The handle was made out of black crystal, and in-scripted in blue were carvings of wings.

Tenten closed her mouth and held a small smile on her face and said, "Thanks D." "No prob. Oh and there's one other th-"Before Dario could finish a shrike was heard and Before Tenten knew it was glomped by a girl around Tenten's age with jet black hair and baby blue eyes. "Tenten I can't believe it's you!" Tenten looked at the girl more closely and saw the black wolf tail she had sticking out of her butt. "Oh my god! Kolly I haven't seen you in years! What have you been doing and where have you been?" Said Tenten. "I've been in the Demon World killing demons, duh." Said Kolly looking up to Tenten, "How have you been?" Kolly got up and helped Tenten up.

"Not to well. Dario here is re-training me. Oh and I helped this bird and fox and now they follow me and they can fight!" Said Tenten, pointing to an all black fox and a black and white bird. "Awwww, they're cute!" Said Kolly, "I'm only here for the week 'cause I gotta get back to the Demon World 'cause I'm the general of the southern half of the Demon World now." "Alright. I gotta ask though 'cause I don't believe him. Is Dario really the southern Lord's top assassin and number 1 in all the worlds?" Asked Tenten. "Surprisingly yes." Said Kolly, "Now lets go hang for the day."

**(Back to Kohana)**

Tusende**(S/p?)** sat at her desk until she saw Tenten's little bird friend. "Hello there, how's Tenten been?" She asked as she took the letter and read it.

_Dear Tusende,_

_It's my birthday today. Well not when you get it but it was March 8th. Anyway my other friend from the demon world is here too! I'm happy about that. I hope you and the others are doing well. It was funny last week. Dario was showing this move to me on this Clift and he slipped on the mud when he stepped back and fell off the Clift. I was laughing so hard I was crying. Though when he got back up he kicked my butt. Oh well. Talk to you next year._

_Best of thanks,_

_Tenten_

**A/N: Ok well that's the end of the chapter. I messed this story up sooo bad though. So I need my helper people to message so I can tell them the up dated version of the story. I think that's all sooo. REVIEW PLEASEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'll be a happy person and work on it harder.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone Sorry it took so long to up date it! And um… I think I'm ether going to re-write or delete or let someone adopt my _The Dark Ninja_ Story so anyone who wants it first gets it, back to this story. I don't know what happened to my co-writer so I need help with that again. You ALL should be happy 'cause all of you get to find out Ten's blood-limit! This song I by _3 doors down_** **with a few things changed 'cause Tenten is a girl.And I'm skipping a few years.**

Text

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Dreams_

_Letters/songs_

What happens during Tenten's Blood-limit

'**Inner thinking'**

**(Me)**

**Scene Change**

**Chapter 4: 6th year of Tenten's Training **

**With Tenten**

"Alright Tenten I want you to focus and try out your Blood-limit again. Ok." said Dario as he put a dummy made out of wood in the field and stood to the side. . "Alright!" yelled Tenten from across to field as she calmed down and took a deep breathe and started singing.

_I say, I've got something to say_

_I know what I say well change everything_

_I led through to many sleepless nights_

_I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm crying _

At this point Tenten started crying black tears and the dummy was seeping that stuff that comes out of trees. 

**(Don't know what it's called)**

_Mother that man took my soul away_

_Father how could you ever treat me this way_

Right here slashes could be seen all over Tenten's body and the dummy hade the same slashes as well but worse.

_Brother don't let him do this again_

_This time it's over I'm gonna make it end_

_Now it's over and the old man is in_

_Lying on the ground kunai in his head_

The slashes started getting so bad they almost made the dummy into pieces.

_I stood at the foot of the guilty bed last night_

_I held what I said for the rest of her life_

_I did all what I said I was gonna do_

_I'm through, I'm through, I'm through, yeah_

The field was cracking all over the place and started caving in.

_Mother that man took my soul away_

_Father how could ever treat me this way_

_Brother don't let him do this again_

_This time it's over I'm gonna make it end_

_Now it's over and the old man is in_

_Lying on the ground Kunai in his head_

_There's a kunai in your head_

Two Kunai made out of earth formed and one smashed into the dummy's head.

_I kept falling down, I kept falling down_

_I kept crying out, I kept crying out_

_I keep falling down, I keep falling down_

_I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready_

_Now it's over, this is what I said_

The slashes and tears on Tenten's body started to disappear at this point.

_He's lying on the ground kunai in his head_

The other Kunai flew into the dummy's head and the dummy's head rolled into the ground.

"…Where the hell did you think of that?" yelled Dario. Tenten looked toward Dario with a look that reminded him of when Tenten was younger and still had anger management problems. He still visibly remembers when she killed her therapist when she tried to pry to much. "So…how'd I do?" asked Tenten with a happy face again when she saw she scared him. "Well you mastered it so we'll just work on creating more songs." said Dario.

**With…Neji 5 months later**

Neji was sitting on his bed meditating having an argument with his inner self.

'**Why are you such a fucking ass all the time?"**

'Why are you always sticking up for her?'

'**Well one of us has to!'**

'She's worthless'

…

'She's weak'

'**You don't have to be physically strong to be strong. You can be mentally and emotionally strong and by the look at her house four years ago she went though a lot and still didn't show it!'**

'…Why do you always bring that up?'

'**Because you need to realize it god damn it.'**

'Go away.' Neji said as he shoved his inner self way back in his mind.

Neji let out a frustrated sigh and layed down and covered his face with his hands. He stayed like that for three minutes until he heard a knock on his door. He sat up and mumbled a "come in". The door slid open and Hinata stepped in. "Hello Neji-nii-san."

"What do you need Hinata-sama?" "Tusende-san called for us." said Hinata. Neji got up and followed Hinata out the door.

**Tusende's office**

When Neji and Hinata got there the rookie 9 and team Gai where there waiting for Tusende to enter. They sat down and wait for about five minutes till she finally walked in. " Well everyone I have great news." She said. There was a pause until Naruto interrupted, "Well what is it?" "I was getting to it." Tusende said as she glared at him and he shrunk in his seat then looked at everyone else. "…..Tenten will be back in 3 weeks."

**A/N: I know it was short. Sorry I didn't fell like writing all the other years because I couldn't think of anything, but Tenten's finally coming back! That's good right! So what do you think will happen? Talk to you later! BYE! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. NOTE

Hey everyone this sadly isn't another chapter. If only I could type that fast. But I have to say some things I don't need a new co-writer I'm blending my song-help and co-writer into both. I think. My e-mail organizer has been really screwed up cuz I says my co-writer was someone and my song writer was someone so for right now I'm blending both into one. Oh and I never did the special note so I'll do that now.

**Special thanks to…**

**Co-Writer/Song-Helper**

_**FoxHound17**_

**Pairing-Helper/Other-Things-I-Need-Help-With-Helper**

_**nefaith**_


	7. Chapter 5

**Author Notes**

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry it's taking so long to up date.**

**I'm trying to make time to up date, it's just the end of the year and it's SO hectic. **

**I'll be busy during the summer too.**

**I'm going to my aunt's for 2 weeks and then my cousin's for a while.**

**I'll also be starting on a book I wan to publish this summer.**

**I'm so excited about it! Ok more news. The song in this chapter just sounded perfect for this moment and PLEASE be VERY ****NICE**** this is my first fighting scene EVER. To everyone: My old penname was Nikidu the Lost Wolf, Before that it was: ShadowNinjaFay, and now it's: Feather's Shadow. The song is called 'Let it Die' by 3 Days Grace.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter!**

Text

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Dreams_

_Letters/songs_

What happens during Tenten's Blood-limit

'**Inner thinking'**

**(Me)**

**Scene Change**

_**Chapter 4: You wanna fight? Bring it on Hyuuga!**_

**With Tenten and Dario**

Dario looked at Tenten and sighed. 'It looks like she's having a peaceful dream for once.' **'Too bad you have to wake her up, huh?' ** 'Yeah,' Dario walked over to Tenten and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Tenten wake up it's time to get going." "Ugh, but Dario I don't want to get up," moaned Tenten. Dario twitched and then slowly slipped into a scary toothy grin and spoke, "But I have a secret to tell you." "Tenten rolled onto her back keeping her eyes closed and sighed "What is it." "Oh no. I'm not telling to till you sit up." Tenten opened her eyes, hissing at the light, and silted them and glared at Dario. When she saw it had no affect on him she sighed and sat up.

"Fine I'm up what do you want," Tenten said in a grouchy voice. Dario grinned, a normal grin, and sat down knowing that she'd knock him over after he told her. "Do you remember when Kolly and I went and talked to the Lord of the Demon World?"

"Yeah"

"Well we went because we asked him if we could live with you in Kohana and do orders from there and help protect Kohana."

Tenten's eyes were getting big at this point and she was definitely awake, and asked "What I can't believe you guys!…What did he say?"

"He said…that he's been trying to think of a way to become allies with Kohana, it had been hard sense the whole 9 tailed beasts and everything. Anyway and he thought that this would be a perfect way to ask to become allies sense he trusts you and Tsunade trusts you as well." Dario sat there for a few seconds staring at Tenten as she processed this.

We Tenten figured out what he just said she thru herself on him and squealed. "YES!! NOW I WON'T BE ALONE WHEN I GO BACK!!!"

"Yeah that's great and everything but Tenten?" "Yeah?" "GET OFF ME ALL READY!" Tenten pulled back with a sweet drop, "Eh Sorry."

They sat there for a few minutes when Tenten thought of something. "Wait where while you guys live I have no room in my apartment and it's crappy." "We'll just find apartments near you OK? Now come on and let's start packing before Kolly gets here." "Alright," answered Tenten.

**1 Hour Later**

Tenten and Dario had just finished packing when they heard the crackling of a portal opening and turned around to see Kolly stepping through it. "Hey guys, ready to go?" "Yeah." "Sure." said Tenten and Dario at the same time. Tenten and Dario threw their backpacks on and the five **(remember the bird and fox)** started on the two day Journey to Kohana.

**With Kohana at the entrance gate waiting for Tenten**

Gai and Lee were standing at the opening of the gate with their knees bent slightly; hands together like they were begging, shinny wide tear filled eyes, and repeating "Tenten, Tenten, Tenten." over and over and over again. Shikamaru and Sasuke, who had come back about three months ago, were sitting on the ground with their girlfriends Ino and Sakura sitting on their laps.

Chouji was standing there eating chips really fast in suspense for Tenten's arrival. Kiba was absently stroking Akumaru while staring at the gate. Shino was now intently trying to save the bugs on the bench while Naruto rocks back and forth on it. Hinata was looking at Neji worriedly hoping he wouldn't say anything mean to Tenten when she got there, and Neji well, he was leaning against the wall with one foot on the wall, his arms were crossed, his head bent down with a scowl on his face, and his eyes were closed. The squad leaders and Tsunade were standing behind them and had there hands in there pockets, if they had them, or reading a _cough _perverted _cough _book.

They stayed think that until they heard a "TENTEN!!!!" from Gai and Lee. Everyone turned their heads, Neji turning his slower, towards them. They saw Gai and Lee hugging someone, but they couldn't tell who it was…well that was true, until they heard the hissing of sand and some red hair. Gai and Lee looked down to see _the_ Sabuka no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna. "Uh oh." they said as they backed away from him. "We're s-sor-ry G-Gaara we d-didn't mean t-to!" They said as they went and hid behind Tsunade. "Hn," Beside him they saw Temari and Kankuro. "Hi guys!" said Temari. "HEY GAARA, HOW YA BEEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled Naruto as he ran up to him. "We heard Tenten was coming back today and we're here on a three month vacation," said Kankuro. "That's great!" The four of them went towards the others and stood catching up with each other.

**2 Hours Later after Kohana with Tenten & co.**

They were gliding threw the trees when Tenten saw Kohana in the distance. "There it is guys! Kohana!" said Tenten. "Finally!" yelled Kolly. "You ready for this Ten?" asked Dario, "As ready as I'll ever be." answered Tenten. They stopped in the tree line right before the gate, out of sight and looked at each other. Tenten mouthed, 'Here goes nothing' and they jumped in front of the gate.

All eyes snapped to them when their feet touched the ground. "Tenten?" asked Lee. "Hmm?" said Tenten. "TENTEN!" yelled Gai and Lee as they picked her up off the ground and into a bear hug. Tenten got an arm free and patted them each on the head while she said, "It's nice to see you too guys." They put her down and stepped to the side and the five stepped forward and she said, "Hi guys" as she looked them over. Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Sasuke, and Naruto had become more masculine and handsome. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino had become more Feminine, yet still strong, and beautiful. Chouji had gotten taller and became well he became more Chouji and Akumaru had gotten A LOT bigger. The older people were still the same.

Then her eyes landed on _him_, the whole reason why she left for six year when she was 13 years old. His hair had grown a few inches and his baby fat had gone away. He had grown taller and he had muscles, but not too much muscles. He looked like he had a 6-8 pack. Their eyes met. Glaring slivery white eyes clashed with hate filled chocolate eyes.

Tsunade looked at the two and decided to break the tension between them. "So Tenten, are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Tenten snapped her head to Tsunade, her eyes softening as she did so. "Of course, Guys this is Dario, top assassin in the Demon World and head assassin for the Northern Demon Lord, Kolly The general for the Northern Demon Lord, Mara the bird I saved, and Sage the fox I saved." When Tenten was done introducing everyone to everyone, she saw some surprised looks. So she said the only thing she could think of, "What?"

Tsunade shook her head and looked at Tenten strait in the eye. "I thought you said they were going back to the Demon World after the 6 years?" "Yes, we-." started Tenten before Kolly cut her off. "Ten, Let me and Dario handle this part. You need to go catch up with your friends," said Kolly while looking at Tenten, then turned to Tsunade and continued, "Tsunade, I believe this would be more appropriate if you, the senseis, Dario and myself talked about this in your office."

Tsunade thought about it for a few seconds until she decided her answer, "Very well," and with that the senseis and Tsunade pooffed off to the tower and Dario and Kolly took off at demon speed for the tower. When they were out of sight Tenten looked at everyone and asked, "Eh, so where do you guys wanna go?" Naruto grew a cheese grin, shot up off the bench and pumped a fist in the air as he shouted, "To the Roman Restaurant!" Tenten formed a confused look as she asked, "Restaurant?" Shikamaru sighed and mumbled a, "Troublesome." and explained, "It became a restaurant while you were gone." "Oh alright lets get going then," said Tenten.

As they were beginning to walk Sage had jumped into Tenten arms and Mara had perched herself on Tenten's shoulder. When they walked past Neji Sage curled her lip up and gave off a hiss like growl. Neji just glared at the fox until they past and started to follow the group.

**OK we are skipping to the point where it's only Lee, Tenten, and Neji **

**(Sage and Mara went off hunting and ****WARNING:**** A LOT OF CUSSING AHEAD!)**

Neji, Lee, and Tenten's walk down to the training ground had been a silent one. When they entered the clearing Tenten went strait to her favorite tree in the clearing and put her hand on it. "I remember went you wouldn't even let us touch that tree," said Lee. Neji noticed that Tenten didn't speak or smile as Lee rambled on but her face just held a blank look on it and thought, 'What the hell is her problem?'

"OH! I almost forgot I told Gai-sensei that I'd help him tonight! I'm sorry Tenten but, I must go!" said Lee. Tenten looked at him and gave him a smile and said, "That's OK Lee, I'll be alright." With her consent Lee took off in the direction of Gai's house.

Tenten and Neji stood still with Tenten in the same position before Lee started talking and Neji looking up into the sky also with an unreadable face. After a few minutes Neji broke the silence, "Why?"

"Why what?" countered Tenten.

"Why did you lie to us?"

"Why should you care Hyuuga?"

"I don't. But my friends do. I'm not asking again, why did you lie to us?"

"Because…because it's not like I'd want you all to worry about a 'good for nothing bitch' right?" Tenten's had gained more courage as she spoke so her voice was to an angry hiss.

Neji's head turned sharply to Tenten to notice her eyes were filled with hatred and malice as her nail were digging into the bark of the tree.

"What the hell are you talking about Tenten?"

"Oh that's right you wouldn't know because you never asked." Spat Tenten, "You and the others never thought about asking what my life was like you were always to busy with your lives to notice." "We always thought you had a perfect life because _you_ told us you did," defended Neji angrily. "Oh come on Neji, out of all of you, you should know that _no one_ not even I have a perfect life. Everyone one thought the Hyuuga family was perfect and great but then again they have a curse mark and the branch family is at war with the main family. Do you call that perfect? Now tell me because I'm just dying to know how you all think my life is perfect." Neji had activated his Byakugan on reflex and clenched his fists, "Shut the fuck up Tenten. You don't know anything." "Oh I don't do I Hyuuga? You're the one who doesn't know shit!" screamed Tenten. Neji disappeared in a flash of an eye and Tenten looked around and felt a hand grab her foot and she jumped into the trees.

"C'mon _Neji_, you can do better than that can't you?" asked Tenten. Tenten felt hot air on her neck as a voice spoke, "yeah I can." Tenten spun around and threw a punch but, Neji caught it before it hit his face. "But I'd just be wasting my energy using stronger attacks on you, sense you're so weak," said Neji with a smirk. Tenten's eyes grew cold and dark, "I'm gunna wipe that ass of a smirk off your face Hyuuga!" In a poof of smoke where Tenten stood was a log. Neji searched for Tenten with his Byakugan but, couldn't find her. "What's the matter Hyuuga? Your almighty Byakugan can't find me...Here let me explain. It's a ninjutsu I call Kuro-Kage** (1).** It makes me apart of the shadows. Literally." Neji dawned in realization. He could _see_ her because she was the shadows but, couldn't touch her as well. Neji felt something tap his shoulder and spun around only to be met with Tenten's fist crashing into his face sending him into a tree on the other side of the training grounds. "You at least know what it's like to have the love of a father. I never did, and I resent you for that Hyuuga." Neji glared at Tenten. Neji stood up and walked to the middle of the clearing and activated his jyuuken waiting for Tenten to come at him. Tenten hopped onto the ground and muttered, "Uta-ken." **(2)** Tenten was holding a sword that was made out of wind and was giving off a low humming bird sound. "Neji, you know there are a lot of clans all over the lands right? Well another thing I've been hiding is I belong to one of those clans. My clan is called Ouritsuuta **(3)** and our blood-limit is called Uta-ki **(4)** and well I've just been _dying_ to test it out." Tenten looked at Neji and thought before she started, 'This is dedicated to you Neji, hope you like it.'

_We had fire in our eyes_

_In the beginning I_

_Never felt so alive_

_In the beginning you_

_You blame me but_

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't want to hear it anymore_

The humming from the sword grew louder and Neji feel into his stance sensing the anger and chakra poring off of Tenten.

_I swear I never meant to let it die_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

The wind grew so dense that the sword took solid form and grew a sharp pointed edge. It took the for of the same katana Dario gave her for her birthday, and she fell into her stance. 

_We had time on our side_

_In the beginning we_

_We had nothing to hide_

_In the beginning you_

_You blame me but_

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't want to hear it anymore_

Tenten and Neji took off after each other threw the trees each of them getting shots in but, Neji always seamed too get more in.

_I swear I never meant to let it die_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

By now the humming sound had grown into a glass shattering noise and the wind around them also picked up, so that Neji couldn't concentrate as much and Tenten was able to get some more hits in.

_You say that I didn't try_

_You say that I didn't try_

_You say that I didn't try_

Both of them started to slow down and the noise became more tolerable.

_I swear I never meant to let it die_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

By the time Tenten finished they both stood back in the clearing panting and the katana had vanished. Tenten came out scratches with from the trees, a lot of her chakra points closed, and a few bruises here and there. Neji came out with a swelling bruise on his cheek, a twisted wrist, and a few slices here and there.

"Well Hyuuga. I guess we're even now in strength. All though I can't say that is a good thing but, good enough for right now," said Tenten. "Like you'll ever surpass me _Ouritsuuta."_ Tenten gave Neji a nasty look and snarled, "You know Neji. You remind me a lot of my father." After Tenten said that she turned and started running but, slow down and stopped and added over her shoulder, "and trust me. That is _not_ a good thing," and bolted off towards her apartment.

**Author Notes**

**Well everyone that's the end of this chapter.**

**By a request of a reviewer I tried to go slower so please that same reviewer tell me how I did. It was a little rushed at the end cuz it was late at night and I was supposed to be in bed. Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter, and just so you know its gunna be hard to get them together now after this chapter. Please review! This is the longest chapter so far at 30,000 words starting now.**

**All the Japanese words in this chapter are two words I put together because I didn't really know how to spell them so here they are. **

_**1. Kuro-Kage- **_**black shadow**

_**2. Uta-ken- **_**song sword**

_**3. Ouritsuuta- **_**royal song**

_**4. Uta-ki-**_** song spirit**


	8. Chapter 6

**Author Notes**

**I'm so sorry I haven't up dated in so long. My computer broke and I lost everything. I'm not sure if this chapter is gunna be good 'cause I'm just writing what comes to mind. Hope you enjoy it! **

Text

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Dreams_

_Letters/songs_

What happens during Tenten's Blood-limit

'**Inner thinking/inner demon thinking'**

"**When inner person/demon talks"**

**(Me)**

**Scene Change**

_**Chapter 6- I Got a Bed.**_

**Dario and Kolly**

"…and that's why we wish to stay in Kohana," finished Kolly. Tsunade sat at her desk with her hands folded in front of her face as she contemplated what Kolly had said. She looked at Kolly, who was right in front of her, then looked over at Dario, who stood in the corner as if he was sleeping, but she knew better. After a few minutes of silence she sighed and answered, "…If Tenten trusts you then I suppose I should too." "But, Tsunade-sama! How do we know we can trust Tenten after she's been gone for 6 years?" Cut in Anko.

Tsunade looked over at Anko from the side, "Because I actually know who Tenten is," she looked at Kolly and Dario, "I will look for a home for you two near Tenten, but for now I wish for you to stay with the Kazekage and his siblings till then. I will call for Naruto to show you where their vacation house is."

**Tenten**

As Tenten ran away from the clearing all she could think about was Hyuuga, Neji.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid! I hate that Hyuuga! Why does he have to be so cruel?'

'**It's in their nature.'**

"Hinata-chan isn't cruel.'

'**Who are you kidding? Have you ever seen that girl angry before?'**

'…Oh yeah. That was an awkward moment.'

'**Yeah it was.'**

'I wonder if I'll have to take the exams. I'll talk to Tsunade-sama tomorrow.'

'…**Ok random much?'**

'Yup…I need to stop talking to myself. Bye! We're at the apartment and I wanna take a nap!'

'**Cya!'**

Tenten walked up to the door of her apartment and unlocked the door. When she walked in she set he bag on her white couch and started walking to her bathroom. 'Wait… a white couch?' Ten abruptly stopped and turned around.

Her living room was a cream color brown with hooks to hang weapons on, there was a soft white 3 seat couch, a white lazyboy, a glass coffee table in the center, a light on the ceiling, and a bookshelf in the farthest left corner to the door. She looked ahead of her to the kitchen and saw gray marbled counters, White walls with a gray backdrop, a new two sided silver fridge, a new black dishwasher, a new black stove, and a light on the ceiling. The Three doors were new oak wood doors with silver handles. "What the Heck?" Tenten asked herself.

She turned back around and walked into her bathroom. It had a new paint job, a new sink, a new toilet, a new mirror with lights above it, new tiled floors, and instead of a big tub there was a new shower that gave her more room. **(Use your imagination)**

She walked out her bathroom and into her room. The walls were a beautiful grayish blue with black swirls and patterns, the trims around her window and closet** (there's no door)** where black, she had a black dresser, a black nightstand with a new alarm clock, she had a light on her ceiling, and a bed with a black frame. The bed was the same as the walls but, the background was black and the swirls and patterns were a grayish blue. But of course…the only thing that went through Tenten's mind was, "I got a bed."

**The next Day**

Tenten and Kolly were sitting at her house bored to death because Dario was on a mission for the Lord of the Demon World (LDW), there for they had nothing to do. Kolly glared at Tenten and said, "I thought you said your apartment was crapy?" "It was. I came home yesterday and it was like this." "Oh…" They sat there, Tenten sharpening her weapons and Kolly reading a book, for about 5 minutes until Tenten heard a knock on her door.

"I'll get it," Said Tenten as she opened up the door. There at the door stood Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Temari. "Hey, what up," asked Tenten as she offered them in. "Nothing much. We just wanted to come and visit sense you just got back yesterday," answered Ino as they went in and sat somewhere. "Hey, Kolly," said Temari.

"Hey, Temari," greeted Kolly. "So Sakura, I saw that Sasuke and you finally got together, the same with you and Shikamaru, Ino." Added Tenten when she saw Ino was about to say something. Both of the girls who were mentioned blushed as Tenten snickered. She looked over at Hinata and Temari, "and how're your two's love lives going?" Temari blushed while Hinata held a saddened look. Tenten looked at Hinata and said, "He still don't realize it does he?…Well then Hinata us girls will have to help you get him." Hinata looked up surprised, "You'd all do that for me? But aren't you all busy?"

"For you? Never," replied Temari. So the girls started planning on how to show that Hinata cared for him without it being _too_ difficult on Hinata.

_**Author Notes**_

**It's not as long as the others. I ran out of things to write.**

**I hope ya'll liked it! I've been through a lot lately so my head is somewhere else right now. Sorry. I'm not sure if I'm gunna put a lemon in the story so you all tell me what you want and I'll think about it. I hope the spelling is better!**

**Someone teach me how to set it up so people without an account can R&R.**

**R&R if you want!**


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: Well everyone I'm sorry I haven't up dated in a while I had a lot of school work and a lot of problems at home…but now I just got a new laptop and I am in the mood to write a story. So I hope no one is angry at me and I have no clue if this chapter will come out good because 1) I haven't written in a while and 2) I'm writing what comes to mind as I type. D Enjoy.

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

Dreams 

_Letters/Songs_

Tenten's Blood-Limit

"Inner demon/self talking" 

'**Inner demon/self thinking'**

Text 

**(Me)**

POV/setting/time Change Tenten's Secret Chapter 7- The New Mission 

**3****rd**** Person POV**

It was a beautiful, warm spring day in Kohana. The birds were out singing, the trees blew gently in the cool wind, and the flowers were in full bloom just like the Sakura trees.

Naruto sat at one of the outside tables at the Roman Restaurant, when Hinata walked by him. "HEY! Hinata! Over here!" Yelled Naruto. Hinata turned around and walked up and shyly waved and said, "Hi Naruto." Naruto mentioned to the chair across from him, "Come sit down and talk to me Hinata!" Hinata slowly sat down flash her eyes to the building across from them.

"So, Hinata. What are you doing here?" asked Naruto. Hinata looked down to her hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world. "I was buying things for my father." Naruto tilted his head to the side and said, "Oh. Hinata, you know," He paused, "I don't really like the way he treats you or the branch side of the family." Hinata looked up at him and shook her head. "He's not that bad and he's right. I would never be a great Hyuuga head. I'm weak, and the curse mark of the branch side has been there for as long as we can remember." She looked down again. "Hinata, you're wrong. I think you'd be a great leader. One the Hyuuga family has been, needing for a long time. You are kind and sweet. And I believe that you are strong you just have to believe in yourself! And I know, because you told me yourself, that when you become the head…you'd take away the curse mark on all of the branch family. If that's not a great leader…then I don't know what is. BELIEVE IT!"

Hinata blushed, "Thank you, Naruto. I needed that." Naruto smiled at her and replied, "Anytime Hina-" "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Naruto and Hinata, Hinata's face being a bright red, snapped their heads toward the yell, which happened to be the building across from them, to see Tenten and Koli on the ground with a message ninja looking down on them from the roof. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Screamed Tenten. "YEAH IT ISN'T POLITE TO SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE!!!" Yelled Koli. The ninja jumped down to the and said to Tenten, "The Hokage wishes to talk to you." Tenten glared at him and in the blink of an eye she was gone. Koli turned around and saw Hinata and Naruto looking at her and she scratched the back of her head and waved at them before running off.

Naruto looked over at Hinata, "What was that about?" Hinata looked down even more red and replied, "N-nothing. I-I got to go." Hinata stood up and walking away. Naruto looked confused and said to himself, "Girls are so confusing."

**Tenten's POV**

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop heading to the Hokage tower thinking with myself.

'I wonder what the Hokage wants?'

'Maybe she has a mission for us…'

' I don't know maybe. Or she might want to talk to us about our rank.'

'…Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see.'

'I guess so.'

When I finally arrived at the tower, the secretary pointed me to the Hokage's office. I knocked on the door softly twice before I heard a, "Come in." When I stepped inside I saw I wasn't the only one that was called in…Neji was there **(Who else?)**. 'Oh great.' **'Just ignore him. We can't fail this mission and let him think we are still weak.'** 'We don't even know if it's a mission.' **'Well want ever it is.' **

When I noticed I was staring I tore my eyes away from Neji and looked at the Hokage, who was drinking. "Helllooo, Tenten. How are you feeling today?" I looked at her as she leaned over her desk and looked at me smiling evilly. She knew I hated the Hyuuga. "I'm fine." I answered. "Soooooooo. How are you settling back into Kohana?" She countered. "Fine. You needed something Hokage-sama?" She sat up straight.

"That's good and Yes, I have a mission for you two. There have been reports that there is a clan, with an ability we are unsure of, which is targeting the Hyuuga clan. Your mission is to watch the Hyuuga compound and anyone that seems like a threat, you are to capture and bring them here and if they are to strong or stubborn to travel that far then you are then, and ONLY then, you are aloud to kill them." She said looking at me when she said the last part, which made me suspicious. I narrowed me eyes, but before I could ask, Neji beat me to it. "Hokage-sama. May I ask what the clan's name is?" She looked at him, then at me, and settled her gaze on her desk. "Ouritsuuta."

My eyes narrowed even more. I looked to my side and saw Neji glaring at me with his blood-limit released. I looked back, glaring, at Tsunade and asked, "Hokage-sama. How am I supposed to watch the compound? I don't live there so why don't you ask Hinata instead?" She looked up again and replied, "Well one, in the past you and Neji have always worked well together and never failed a mission and two I already figured it out. Hiashi has already agreed to let you live at the compound until the mission is completed. Dismissed."

I watched as Neji turned back to Tsunade, bowed, and walked out. When I knew he was out of earshot I turned back around to Tsunade. "What are you thinking Tsunade-sama!?!" She looked at me seriously and said, "I know this will be hard fo-" "This won't be hard for me! It's the fact that you're not remembering our promise! We promised that I would defend Kohana from them as long as you let ME KILL THEM!" Tsunade sighed and looked at me again, "I know. That's why I told Neji to bring them here unless he absolutely can't. So YOU can kill them not him, but if had made you stay there without anyone knowing why, it'd look suspicious." I looked down, "Thank you Tsunade-sama but, there's one problem. I accidentally slipped out my real last name to Neji when he angered me and I have no doubt he'll tell the rest of the Hyuugas. " I saw Tsunade's eyes widen as I told her this. "So he think you are trying to kill the Hyuuga family as well?" I nodded my head. "This is a problem."

A/N: Well again it's kinda short but, (hopefully) good. I hope you al caught on that the Hinata/Naruto thing was one of the girls' plans. I also will be moving this up to the rating M because of language, rape, and MAYBE lemons. You all need to vote on if I should have one and if so I'll need help writing it. Never have written one before, this is my first story.


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey it's me again. Sorry I haven't updated in a while again…I've been busy, and I haven't had a lot of inspiration lately. Sooooo yeahhhh… here's the next chapter! D Enjoy! 

PS: I FRIGGIN KNOW I SPELLED NEJI'S BLOOD-LINE-LIMIT WRONG! How do you spell it?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Dreams

_Letters/Songs_

Tenten's Blood-Limit

"Inner demon/self talking"

'**Inner demon/self thinking'**

Text

**(Me)**

POV/setting/time Change

Chapter 8- Why? Hyuuga compound- Tenten's POV As Neji and I step up to the Hyuuga compound I notice nothing has changed about the place. The entrance way was still guarded by two pearl white pillars magnificently carved, followed by the beautiful gardens surrounding the dojo compound, and she knew, the training area where she and Neji used to train every so often was still in the center of these grounds.

'I can still remember all of those times we would train…' **'Don't you dare start thinking about those times! We are not the weak little girl anymore! Never again!' **'……You're right.' 

I looked over towards Neji, who was in front of me, and noticed he was more tense than usual. 'He has his buuyakugan activated.' **'HAH! So he really doesn't trust us…to bad.' **'Damn straight.'

"Tenten. It has been a while sense I've last seen you." I snapped my head to the person who broke me out of my thoughts. Hiashi Hyuuga. "Hyuuga-sama. It's a pleasure." **'Yeah right' **'Quite.' "Come and I'll have one of my servants show you to your room," Hiashi said. "Hai." 

While a servant showed me to my room, Neji went off to train. How typical. When we finally got to the room the servant left and I entered by myself. It was a pretty simple room for a upper class clan. It had tanish white walls, an oak dresser in the left corner near the closet and widow on the opposite side, a queen sized canopy oak bed, with white silk sheets in the middle of the room, a walk in closet, and a desk made of oak as well to my right. It was of a moderate size. 

I put my stuff where it belonged and laid on the bed looking up to the sealing, when my inner decided to strike up a conversation. 

'I can't believe that this is actually happening.'

'I know. We haven't been here that long and already…"

'We'll get revenge for what they did to us.'

'It still hurts, ya know…What they did to us.'

'I know…'

Training grounds- Neji's POV

I stopped training a while ago, I couldn't get the mission off my mind, so I settled for meditating…which didn't help either.

'I can't believe she'd do this.'

'She couldn't have…I mean she might hate us but…never Hinata.'

'Her clan is targeting the Hyuuga clan.'

It was silent for a minute…

"But didn't she say that she hated her clan?'

…I opened my eyes when my inner thought of that.

'I'll talk to her but if she does turn out to be helping them…you know what we have to do.'

**Tenten's room- 3****rd**** Person's POV**

Tenten was still lying on her bed thinking of her childhood when she heard knocking on her door. She snapped her head towards the door and mumbled a quite, "Come in." To her surprise it was Neji. Her mood darkened right there. "What do you want?" Neji closed the door and stood beside the bed and looked her right in the eye, "I have questions for you." Tenten rolled her eyes and sat up sighing, "I suppose this is along the lines of you thinking I'm helping my," She paused before she said the word, "clan?" Neji gave a calm, "Hn," and nodded his head keeping his cool. 

She snorted and looked away, "I thought I made it clear to you that I hated my clan. Why would I help someone I hate?" Neji looked at her with a look she didn't recognized, "Why?" She turned back towards him, "Why what?" "Why do you hate them so much?" 

When Neji asked that question he never imagined that he would receive the most pained look on the kunoichi he had ever seen, but it was gone before he could say anything and was replaced with a blank look. "That's none of your concern Hyuuga." "If it's concerning the mission. Then it is my concern _Ouritsuuta._" Tenten glared at Neji, "Don't call me that. I hate that name." "Then tell me why," Neji countered. "No." 

**With Neji- Neji's POV**

'Damnit! Why won't she tell us!'

'It's still painful for her to talk about it… but it's still painful to see that look on my kunoichi's face.'

'How do you know?'

'She looked like how we looked when father died.'

'…Oh.'

There was a pause. 

'**We have to help her. It's the least we can do for everything she's done for us.'**

'…Alright.'

There was a long pause and everything was silent till,

'_**My Kunoichi?**_**'**

'Shut up. I didn't mean it.'

'**Sureeee you didn't.'**

A/N: There it's finished. I know it's short but…I just needed this chapter in the story…other wise Neji and Tenten's relationship was going to go nowhere. Anyway…I need ya'll opinion…should there be a lemon or not? R&R!


End file.
